<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner for Two by Scmnz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959394">Dinner for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz'>Scmnz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blindfolds, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Feeding Kink, Food Porn, Light Bondage, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Vaginal Sex, breif cockwarming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The door of the bookshop jingled. Aziraphale, blindfolded and tied into his armchair, leaned toward the sound. The door to the shop was locked, the curtains drawn. Only one person could have opened that door. A particular demon who had taken his sweet time, leaving Aziraphale trapped as his anticipation built. </p>
<p>“Took you long enough” Aziraphale tutted. </p>
<p>“Isn’t patience supposed to be a virtue angel? Besides, some things are better fresh.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale’s head perked up at “fresh”. For the first time he paid attention to the smell wafting through the room, rather than the sounds of Crowley’s movement. “Oh, Crowley” he breathed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door of the bookshop jingled. Aziraphale, blindfolded and tied into his armchair, leaned toward the sound. The hair on his bare body stood up in excitement. The door to the shop was locked, the curtains drawn. Only one person could have opened that door. A particular demon who had taken his sweet time, leaving Aziraphale trapped as his anticipation built. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough” Aziraphale tutted. “Now will you tell me what you suddenly had to leave and get?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps drew near, and Aziraphale could practically picture Crowley’s smug expression, his hips swaying hypnotically with that infuriatingly sexy saunter of his. “Isn’t patience supposed to be a virtue angel? Besides, some things are better fresh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s head perked up at </span>
  <em>
    <span>“fresh”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For the first time, he paid attention to the smell wafting through the room, rather than the sounds of Crowley’s movement. “Oh, Crowley” he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps reached his chair, and a hand stroked its way through his curls. “Direct from France. But if the wait was too long for you, perhaps I shouldn’t have bother-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush.” Aziraphale cut him off, beaming. “I’m delighted of course. I just don’t see why I had to be tied naked to a chair if you wanted to, ah, surprise me with dinner dear.” He shifted, slightly uncomfortably with arousal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale could practically hear Crowley’s smirk growing. “Oh, I have my reasons. And if you want your dinner you’re going to have to work for it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale frowned at that and whined. “But it’ll get cold if we save the food for after.” Never mind that it had stayed perfectly warm and fresh as Crowley journeyed all the way from Paris to London. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled. “Not after, love. During.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aziraphale swallowed, the heat of desire flaring. He could feel the flush spreading from his face down his bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh indeed, angel.” With a snap, the bonds around Aziraphale came undone. The blindfold, however, stayed on. A soft noise as Crowley set down the bag of food he was carrying, on a suddenly nearby table. Then Aziraphale felt Crowley’s hands softly running all over the exposed bulk of him. He shivered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A treat for you, and a treat for me.” Crowley’s hands roamed lower, finding the place where Aziraphale had been wet and waiting for almost an hour. “My my, you’re already ready for me too. Naughty angel.” He crooned, his fingers gently probing. “My beautiful, naughty angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, so fast he could barely register it, Aziraphale was lifted from his chair. He made a startled noise of complaint, but it wasn’t too much longer before Crowley had settled in the seat, still warm from Aziraphale’s body heat. Crowley guided him back to sitting, perched on the demon’s lap awkwardly. Crowley snapped his fingers, and became naked as well. He Pressed against Aziraphale’s back to lift him slightly, and slowly pressed his hard cock into his angel. Gravity did most of the work, and soon Aziraphale was seated fully on him. Crowley bit back a moan, and reached for the bag of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale shifted, trying to move, to fuck himself on Crowley. “Ah ah, angel. If you want your treat, you’ve got to stay still for me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale let out a frustrated, desperate noise but obeyed. Instead, he opened his mouth and waited, listening to the rustling of Crowley getting something ready for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of Crowley’s hands began slowly teasing his clit, nothing too stimulating, but just enough to keep Aziraphale trembling and aching for more. His other hand brought a forkful of food to Aziraphale’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned at the flavor, chewing slowly and savoring it. “Brie and apple crepes,” Crowley whispered in his ear. “Good eh? I thought you’d like them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were indeed good. Incredibly rich and a lovely balance, right between sweet and savory. Aziraphale fought to keep his hips still, all while clenching hard on Crowley inside him, so that he could be permitted another delicious mouthful. And another, and another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well for me angel.” Crowley breathed, just as he felt like he was reaching his limit and couldn’t stand being still any longer. “Just one more bite.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t want this feast to be over, but he was eager for the pace to finally pick up. He leaned forward, mouth seeking that last bite, ready to finally be fucked in earnest after all his patience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flavor burst across his tongue, and the moment he swallowed he felt Crowley begin to roll his hips beneath him. The hand that had been feeding him forkful by forkful smacked him lightly across the Arse. “If you ride me, angel, I have another treat here for you.” Crowley groaned into his ear. “Passionfruit and raspberry macarons.” He squeezed the soft flesh now in his hand, kneading his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh yes dear, that sounds scrummy.” Aziraphale gasped, moving his hips in time with Crowley’s thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you actually just say ‘scrummy’ while we’re fucking?” He could hear the exasperated smile in Crowley’s voice, even as the demon sped up the movements of his hand playing with Aziraphale’s clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than answer, Aziraphale let his head roll back, resting on Crowley’s shoulder with a moan. Crowley chuckled, pressing soft kissing into his exposed neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After another minute or so, Aziraphale was panting and trembling, close to the edge of orgasm. Crowley wasn’t faring much better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s free hand left Aziraphale’s body, and he whined at the loss of contact. Paper rustled and Aziraphale felt himself perk up, fucking himself down onto Crowley with more energy. Was this the promised macarons? The silk blindfold over his eyes had slipped somewhat with their exertion, but not enough for him to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your mouth, angel.” Crowley breathed into his ear, breath ragged. Aziraphale immediately obeyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tart sweetness burst across his tongue as he bit down, cracking the light shell of the biscuit. Aziraphale's hips stuttered, his attention divided between the two overwhelming earthly pleasures Crowley was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy Aziraphale’s distraction, the little noises of pleasure as he fed him more of the little delicacies and quickened the pace of his thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last one,” Crowley grunted, just as Aziraphale began to feel he couldn’t take any more. He was going to come soon, and was feeling rather full. “Can you take one more for me, angel?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale would take just about anything for Crowley, and this was something he liked very much. He let his mouth fall open in a rapturous moan as response. The final macron, passion fruit and honey flavored, was set on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley had timed this perfectly, Aziraphale’s orgasm ripped through him as he savored the last bite. Crowley plunged in with one last, deep thrust before he too reached his peak, spilling inside his angel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my dear, that was perfect. Thank you.” Aziraphale sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” Crowley murmured into his ear with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>